


Au Revoir

by echronus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, deathbed farewell
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>瓦肯人的Katra永遠不滅，我會與你同在，直至你的死亡將我們分開。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Au Revoir是法文再見的意思，來自OneRepublic的同名歌曲。是首很棒的歌，但劇情跟歌詞無關。  
> 然後某句台詞取自Doctor Who，其實是因為那句才想到這篇的靈感的XD  
>   
> 原發表於14年的元旦，但當時不會寫肉所以只停在了前半段。  
> 今年試著把後面的肉補上了(艸) 新年第一天就從吃肉出發吧！XD  
> 

 

一束意料之外的紅光射向Kirk，他不幸失去平衡的身體已無法從他的意願閃向另一側以躲開那致命的光束。但一次突如其來的撞擊使他滾到咫尺之外躲開了光束，Kirk立即握穩了相位槍射擊， 滿意地看到敵方倒了下去，危機解除。

 

瞬間鬆懈的Kirk有些艱難地用手撐起身體，他受傷嚴重的膝蓋已無法支撐他的體重以站起身。此時Kirk腦中突然漫起劇烈的痛苦，像是要將他的大腦扯成兩半似的。他轉過頭看到了撞他的元兇——抑或應稱為救命恩人——趴伏在地上，在尚未注意到他身下瀰漫的綠血之前，他的心已經先一步認出了對方。

 

「Spock！」 Kirk用著匍匐前進的動作爬到Spock身邊，「你應該在營地而不是出現在這裡的！」Kirk忍著劇痛勉強起身，伸手將Spock的身體扳成仰躺的姿勢，將他拖到掩體後面。「你為什麼要幫我擋？我可以閃開的！」

 

Spock胸口衣服的破口之下有個不容錯辨的正滲著血的小洞，Kirk沒有哪個時候像此時如此感激瓦肯人的心臟不在胸腔，但這不代表Spock沒有生命危險。Kirk掏出Dr McCoy要他隨身攜帶的真皮再生器，他明白這治不了Spock的傷勢，但能暫時止住血讓Spock能撐到回到企業號的醫療灣。

 

「人類失去他們的靈魂伴侶還是能堅強的活下去，但是瓦肯人失去他們的T'hy'la就等於失去了Katra，所以瓦肯人永遠都會保護他們的伴侶，即使要以性命為代價。」Spock的聲音帶著氣音，最可能的情況就是已經傷及肺臟了，真皮再生器可止不住內出血。「別再說話了，這樣只會加重傷勢。」

 

Spock呼吸頻率比平常快上許多，但他還是繼續說著：「Jim，你明白企業號得等到白天電磁干擾消失才能找到我們。我的傷勢撐不到那個時候，你無須白費力氣。」Kirk翻找著便攜醫療包找尋可以派上用場的東西，「閉嘴，我不准你死在這，這是命令。」

 

Spock虛弱地微笑了下，他抵著牆掙扎地半坐起身。「Jim⋯⋯」Kirk聞言停下了手上的動作但沒有抬頭。Spock又喊了一聲，Kirk才抬頭，而他臉上已經涕泗縱橫。Spock抬手抹去一直從他眼框中湧出的淚水，手指撫過融合點，輕易地就滑進Kirk的意識中。

 

_「噓……T'hy'la，別哭。」_

 

_Kirk眼前的Spock像一直以來的那樣健康、神采奕奕，一如往常讓Kirk覺得即使天塌下來Spock也會和自己一起頂著。但這樣的畫面無法使Kirk忘記現實中綠色的血液從Spock的傷口中汨汨流出的畫面，Kirk像是想把自己揉入對方體內般地緊抱著Spock。_

 

_「別丟下我一人。」Kirk把臉用力埋進Spock的頸窩裡說道。_

 

_Spock以和Kirk相同，力道卻輕柔得多的的姿勢回抱著Kirk，「我會將我的Katra留在你這裡，」Spock說著邊將手掌覆在Kirk心口處。「瓦肯人的Katra永遠不滅，我會與你同在，直至你的死亡將我們分開。」Spock感覺到自己肩頸處織物上濡濕的範圍擴大的速率變得更快了，Kirk悶悶的聲音傳出：「I'll miss you.」_

 

_「你每天可以思念我五分鐘，專心地、悲傷地度過屬於我的這五分鐘。但其餘時間你要忘記這件事，專心當企業號的艦長，繼續去探訪宇宙中前人未竟之地。」Spock試圖想讓這哀沉的氛圍輕鬆一些，這是和一位人類長期連結後他所學習到的新事物之一。但從Kirk捧住自己的頭絕望地用力吻著自己的反應來看，他的嘗試不僅徒勞甚至是適得其反。_

 

Spock從他們開始融合後就一直在把自己的Katra傳送至Kirk的心靈中。完成後，Spock似乎因爲傷勢及突然增加的心靈負荷漸漸失去了意識而退出了融合。Kirk感到意識回籠至現實之中後，發現身下的Spock已氣若游絲。

 

「不——Spock！」Kirk環抱住Spock的肩膀絕望地哭喊，晨曦的曙光在他們身後閃耀著。

 

 

***

 

 

「Spock！別離開我！」Kirk聲嘶力竭地大喊，但卻聽不到自己的聲音。倒在地上的Spock突然消失了，而四周陷入一片虛無的黑暗之中，他驚惶得漫無目的地奔跑起來。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

「Jim，醒醒！」

 

Kirk感到肩膀被人抓著搖晃，狂亂揮舞著的雙手被輕柔卻不容抵抗的力道壓下。Kirk猛地睜開雙眼，大口喘著氣。「Spock？」

 

「Ashayam， 我在這。」Spock拿過毛巾拭去Kirk額頭上沁出的冷汗，Kirk蜷縮起自己更偎進Spock的懷中。

 

「我又作惡夢了，huh？」

 

Spock只是調整了Kirk的姿勢讓他能躺得更舒服。Kirk輕輕嘆了口氣閉上眼，雙手環上Spock的後頸稍稍使力將他往下拉，他沒張開眼便精準無誤地壓上Spock的唇輕輕摩挲。Spock明白Kirk只是在尋求安慰，所以並沒有試圖加深這個吻。

 

「即使你已經把Katra取回，惡夢依舊沒有停止。我不明白為什麼我的夢都停在你死去的那一刻。」Kirk的嘴還貼著Spock的，聲音輕得幾不可聞。

 

「事實上我並沒有死亡，只是進入了自癒冥想狀態。」Spock忍不住糾正道。

 

「你明明也覺得你快死了才把Katra交給我，而且即使是瓦肯人那神奇的巫術也沒辦法治好內出血的是吧。」

 

「那並非是巫術，藉著自癒冥想能維持我的生命體徵等待救援。」

 

Kirk把Spock抱得更緊了，雙腿與Spock的交纏著。「但是拖久了你還是會死，我手邊沒有設備能幫你治療。」

 

「在那不久後Mr Sulu便帶著Dr McCoy找到我們，討論沒有發生的情況是不合邏輯的。」

 

「我喜歡你說我不合邏輯的樣子。」Spock感覺到Kirk貼著自己的唇勾起一個微笑。「但是我的大腦一直選擇性忽略你還活著的事實，你說該怎麼辦，Mr Spock？」

 

「我可以透過融合淡化你腦中相關的記憶，這理應會對你的惡夢有所幫助。」Spock的唇在Kirk臉上流連，最後停在了太陽穴，無聲地給予慰藉。

 

「不，我需要留著那些記憶來提醒我。有鑑於你寧可捨命保護我也不讓我死在你面前，那我就不能讓自己落入險境，那等於我親手送你去死。」Kirk的雙手撫上Spock的臉，玩弄著他的鬢角與耳尖。

 

Spock微微抬起頭凝視Kirk。「我會很欣慰見到你決定往後行事更加謹慎。」

 

Kirk向Spock挑眉，「但是我的惡夢還是沒能解決啊，指揮官。」

 

Spock見Kirk雖然嘴上很苦惱，但眼中充盈著星星點點的笑意，他即明白Kirk已有主意，只是想讓自己開口問。「想必艦長已有解決之道，我會盡我所能協助你。」

 

「我需要真切地感受你存在的證據。在我身邊；在我心裡；在我體內。」Kirk露出個計畫得逞的竊笑，他湊近到Spock耳畔呢喃：「所以來操我。」說完還在Spock的耳尖上輕囓了幾下。

 

Spock的瞳色轉為深沈，「遵命，Ashayam。」

 

原本側躺在Kirk身邊的Spock一旋身便覆在Kirk上方，低下頭吻住Kirk微張迎接他的雙唇，Kirk的嘴角逸出一聲滿足的嘆息。Spock深深吻著，舌尖掃過Kirk口腔深處柔軟溼潤的地方。而Kirk舌尖的俏皮地勾住他又隨即退開，引著他在彼此的口中互相追逐。

 

同時Kirk拱起下身磨蹭彼此，Spock為了讓Kirk省點力，一手伸進睡褲裡托住他的臀瓣。Spock一如既往地為Kirk挺翹臀部的手感深深著迷，不禁逐漸用力地揉捏起來，惹來Kirk更多的呻吟。Kirk的手也沒閒著，伸進Spock的長袍裡握住了他半勃的老二緩緩擼動著，將泌出的前液抹在柱體之上，再不時捧住他的雙球輕輕搓揉。

 

Spock因為Kirk高超的手技不時輕喘低吼，他不甘示弱地從Kirk的嘴角開始沿著脖子而下一路細細密密地舔吻，停在頸窩不住地啃咬吸吮。Kirk的心中不禁泛起一股甜蜜，Spock總是精準地在同一點種下吻痕。衣領能遮掩絕大部分，但有心人仔細看還是能看到那個展現瓦肯人佔有慾的印記。

 

他開始覺得他們身上的衣服礙事了，他想感受與Spock微涼的肌膚緊密貼合的感覺，Spock茂密的胸毛每每擦過他的乳頭時總能引起他興奮的顫慄。Kirk扭著身子中斷了Spock的行徑，「Spock，衣服。」他以氣聲道。

 

Spock抬起頭，像是這才意識到他們都還穿著衣服似的。一眨眼的功夫，Spock已經將他們兩人脫得精光，Kirk不知道這到底是如何做到的，不過正合他意。Spock重新覆上Kirk的身軀，以手肘撐著自己，他深深望入Kirk的眼底。「T’hy’la，你是如此神奇。」

 

「是啊，我就是如此神奇的存在。」Kirk也燦笑回望，「現在快來操你神奇無比的連結伴侶吧，他已經等不及了。」他抬起一腳搭在Spock背上，要Spock開始替他擴張。

 

Spock左手在自己的陰莖上來回擼動幾回，收集瓦肯人有著潤滑作用的前液，小心翼翼地用充分潤滑的手指探進Kirk等候多時的後穴。但他只輕輕撫著穴口周圍細緻的皺摺卻不深入，使小穴裡升起一股亟需被什麼東西填滿都好的渴望，惹得Kirk難耐地扭動。他惱怒地勾下Spock的脖子咬上他的嘴唇。「別再逗我了，Spock。」Kirk感到Spock貼著他的唇勾起微笑，他這才將食指整根沒入。 _ 這可惡的瓦肯人 。 _

 

已經慣於性事的後穴輕易接納了Spock隨即探進的第二根指頭，兩指在穴內不停地搔括輕勾，而且一直刻意避開會讓他攀上高峰的那個點。說是在擴張，不如說是在撩撥挑逗，Kirk的性慾越來越高漲，不停地呻吟著，身子比之前更劇烈扭動。他咬牙切齒道：「可以了，快點幹進來。」

 

「不行，Jim。距離我們上次性交已有35.64日之久，因此準備不夠充足的話你會受傷。」

 

「你什麼時候才願意相信自從輸了K——」見到Spock的表情，Kirk明智地打住。Spock一直不喜歡他提及那次死而復生的事。「反正就是那之後，我的承受力上升了很多。就算你不擴張直接幹進來都沒關係。」

 

「Jim，無論如何我都不願見到你被傷害，尤其是被我。」

 

「噢，扭扭捏捏的瓦肯人！這又不是我們第一次做了。反正你的傷勢也剛痊癒，那就我自己來！」行動派的Kirk完全沒給Spock反駁的機會，他雙手雙腳勾住Spock用力一扭將兩人翻了身，把Spock壓在了他身下。Kirk勝利般地跨坐在Spock的胯部，Spock混雜了喜愛與不贊同的眼神看著Kirk得意的笑容，但他心甘情願地交出主導權。

 

Kirk雙手撐在Spock的腹部，曖昧地上下擺動他的翹臀，研磨著嵌在他臀縫之間Spock硬挺的老二。瓦肯人心臟有力的鼓動越來越快，透過掌心傳到他的四肢百骸。Kirk不禁想起這生命力的象徵當日在他懷中逐漸流失的情景，心臟便感到一陣絞痛。

 

Spock透過他們相貼的肌膚感受到了這股深切的痛苦。「Ashayam，我在這裡。」他牽起Kirk壓在自己心臟上的右手以十指交纏。Spock降下自己的心靈屏障，透過連結傳遞陣陣安撫的情緒。但從Kirk那方回流的卻是一波波饑渴難耐的高漲情慾，Spock挑起了眉。

 

Kirk被Spock的表情逗樂了，即使處在這淫靡的境況下，雙頰都還佈滿綠暈，他還是能擺出一副「你真是不合邏輯」的表情，方才悲從中來的情緒被一掃而空。「寶貝兒，自從你受傷後我們都還沒做過，說好你要解決我的惡夢的。」

 

「我以為你說你要自己來？」再次挑眉，但這次傳達的是挑戰的意圖。

 

噢，Captain Kirk最喜歡挑戰了，尤其是來自他丈夫的。

 

Kirk的右手還被Spock牽著，而Spock另一手撫著他的大腿根和會陰到處點火，一副沒打算伸出援手的樣子。於是Kirk以左手有些彆扭地探到自己身後扶住Spock的老二，輕車熟路地抵在自己的穴口。當Spock的雙脊構造撐開穴口的環狀肌時，Kirk忍不住輕顫起來；而Spock緊閉著雙眼，似乎在壓抑想一舉挺進到底的衝動。

 

Kirk緩緩坐下，享受著Spock的老二一點一點撐開填滿他內部的感覺，直至感覺到Spock的雙球抵上了穴口。兩人皆為此吁出滿足的呻吟。Kirk完全沒給自己適應的時間，就開始以雙膝撐起身子在Spock的老二上操著自己。依著他偏好的方式，先小幅度地快速戳刺幾次後再整個抬起至只剩雙脊部份還被括約肌咬著後再用力一坐到底，一直重複這樣的循環。

 

這種體位讓陰莖捅得如此之深，Kirk發出的甜膩呻吟從沒停過。這是Spock最愛的音律。Kirk了然於心所以毫不壓抑，這全是為了他；他的伴侶發出如此淫靡的音調，這全是因為他。

 

Kirk雙手扶在Spock小腹上保持平衡，沒有餘裕撫慰自己，所以Spock一手搭在Kirk臀瓣上不停揉捏，一手配合著Kirk的律動擼著他的陰莖。

 

這是一支他們跳了無數次的雙人舞，合作無間、完美協調。

 

突然拔高的一聲呻吟，Spock知道Kirk自己操到了那一點。但他腰一軟，已經無力繼續在Spock的陰莖上操幹自己。Spock單手就舉起Kirk的身軀讓他懸空，再開始由下往上快速用力抽插，一直重複頂撞著Kirk的前列腺。

 

「討厭的……瓦肯怪力……噢……」Kirk被頂得全身晃動，連話都說不順暢，只能一直不停的喘息。在Spock有力的操弄和前方的夾攻下，Kirk再也堅持不住。「Spoooooock——！」

 

Kirk渾身癱軟趴在Spock身上，Spock體貼地停下來等他從激烈的高潮中緩過來，Kirk感覺到Spock的得意之情透過連結傳來。Kirk在氣息逐漸調勻後，抬起原本埋在Spock胸膛的頭，揚起狡黠的笑容，坐起身故意夾緊臀部開始在原處畫圈。「寶貝兒，你都還沒射呢，你都快把我腦子操出來了卻還是這麼硬。」

 

Spock從未承認他喜歡Kirk的這些淫聲穢語，但他可無法對與其大腦相連的對象隱瞞他真實的反應，尤其是在他已經降下心靈屏障的時候。Kirk笑得更歡了，他舉起Spock沾滿他淫液的左手，一根根的吸吮舔淨。這終於把Spock推到極限，他發出一聲深沈的低吼，抱住Kirk又將他們倆翻了個邊，引得Kirk小小驚呼了聲。

 

Spock抬起Kirk一腿搭在肩上，扶著自己依然硬挺如鐵的陰莖抵在Kirk穴口；左手覆在Kirk的融合點上，在他毫無停滯地挺腰一衝到底的同時更深地融合他們。在身體與心靈的雙重強烈衝擊下，Kirk尖叫出聲。

 

_ 天啊！Spock，你太棒了，快點，用力—— _

 

兩人全面的感官體驗透過連結互相交疊融合在一起，Spock用力操著他的同時感覺他也在操著Spock，只有結合了心靈融合的性愛才能有如此神奇銷魂的感受，Kirk到如今已完全無法想起沒有融合的性愛是什麼樣子的。每個人都應該要體驗這個才是，他心想。但他身上這個聰明性感的瓦肯人是專屬於他的，抱歉啦。

 

_ Ashayam，你分心了。是我讓你感到無聊了嗎，嗯？ _

 

Kirk在腦中聽到這句話時露出了頑皮的笑容，故意收縮夾緊了他的後穴。

 

_ 你就這麼點能耐嗎，指揮官？ _

 

Spock眼神一黯，他低下頭以兇狠但又不會致傷的力道咬住Kirk的唇，Kirk也不甘示弱地激烈回吻。Spock一改剛剛因顧慮Kirk才剛高潮的溫柔進出，幾乎整根抽出再用力挺進至盡根沒入，一直以如此大幅度的用力抽插毫不停歇，就像是要懲罰Kirk竟然在他們做愛的時候分心似的。

 

Kirk才剛高潮過的敏感身軀已然經受不住如此強烈的快感，Spock毫部顧慮的衝撞惹得他哀吟連連。但Kirk的甬道像是想要阻止Spock繼續抽插似的，痙攣著絞緊了他的陰莖。瓦肯人清楚他的伴侶的感官已瀕臨過載，最後衝刺了幾下後便全都射在了腸道深處。

 

Spock埋在Kirk的頸窩裡，發出饜足的低沉呼嚕聲，與Kirk的甜膩嚶嚀交織在一起。每次在身心靈都同時被Spock所填滿的時候，Kirk覺得他和Spock就像真的融為一體，給予了他前所未有的安全感。Kirk察覺Spock欲退出的意圖時，連忙用雙手雙腳抱住了Spock阻止他的動作。

 

_ 先這樣待會兒吧。 _

 

滿足及愛意在他們的連結間流淌。Spock用鼻尖來回蹭著Kirk的臉，沿路落下一連串的輕吻。Kirk雙手攀在Spock後頸，緊抓著那處短短的髮根，Spock便心領神會，吻住了Kirk邀請著的豐潤雙唇。

 

_ Spock，永遠不要離開我。 _

 

_不論你去往何處，那都將會是我的歸處，T’hy’la。_

  
  
  


 

 

 

-fin-

  
  


 

「Bones，告訴你個好消息，我的惡夢停止了！」

 

「哦，是嗎？」

 

Jim的曖昧笑容越來越大，「是Spock他——」

 

McCoy摀住耳朵，咬緊牙關嘶聲道。「夠了我不想知道細節，既然好了就滾出我的醫療灣！」

 

 

 


End file.
